


Happier

by deancastrash



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Canon, Songfic, after s7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancastrash/pseuds/deancastrash
Summary: Based off of Ed Sheeran's "Happier"Mickey wasn't going to stay in Mexico. He couldn't stay in a place where he was so far away from the only people he knew. So, he pulled some strings and came back to Chicago. He didn't realize how much Ian was going to be written all over the city when he came back.





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm fairly new to this fandom, I just finished binge watching the show about 2 weeks ago and I fell in love with Ian and Mickey. Obviously, I wasn't too happy with the outcome of recent events, so I kind of wanted to fix it somehow and this was my way of doing it. I got this idea for this fic while listening to Divide and Happier came on and I was like.... holy shit this would be such a good fic idea. So, here we are. I hope you guys like it!

_Walking down 29th and Park_

_I saw you in another's arms_

_Only a month we've been apart_

_You look happier_

 

Ian Gallagher looked like he couldn’t be happier. He was clad in his EMT uniform, a boy clinging to his arm, and Ian was looking at the boy like he was all that matters. His eyes were alight, his smile was aglow. He looked beautiful. And happy. 

Mickey coughed and threw his cigarette on the ground, then crushed it to put it out. He took a deep breath and tried to lift his feet off the concrete beneath him, but he was frozen, watching the boy who used to love him. It took him back to the day Mickey watched Ian and Ned, when Mickey was still in denial that he was in love with Ian. Except now, he’s told Ian how he felt a million times over. But he still somehow lost him. 

“Mickey?” A voice broke him out of whatever fucked-up trance he was in, and saw Kevin looking down at him with a shocked look on his face. “What the fuck are you doing here, man? I thought you were in Mexico!” He reached out to give him a hug, but Mickey sideswept. He really wasn’t in the mood.  

“I was,” Mickey said, briskly walking down the street. 

“Aren’t you like, a convicted felon? What are you doing back?” Despite Mickey’s efforts, Kevin had really long legs and it didn’t take too much for him to catch up to him. 

Mickey shrugged. “Too hot, didn’t feel like learning Spanish.” That was far from the truth, he really just knew a guy who knew a guy who knew a guy that got him off the wanted list. Once he was clear, he crossed right back into the United States and headed straight to Chicago.

“How long you been back?” Kevin asked, stopping in front of a convenience store. 

“A few days, the fuck do you care?” Mickey continued to walk away, not checking to see if Kev was following. 

“Uh, I thought we were friends,” Kev shouted to him.

“More like ex-business partners,” Mickey shouted over his shoulder. 

“Fuck you, man,” Kevin yelled. Mickey flipped him off in response. He heard a door close, which means Kev had walked into the convenience store and Mickey didn’t have to deal with him anymore. He liked Kev, he did, he just didn’t want him asking questions that he didn’t have the answers to.

Mickey found himself walking back to his old home, mostly empty of people at this point. His brother was pretty much the only one left. He wished Mandy was still there, out of all the people in his shit family, she was the one he cared about the most. Not that he liked to talk much, but he knew if he needed to, she would be there. Except she wasn’t. Not now. 

Mickey sighed, maybe Mandy wasn’t physically here, but she hadn’t changed her phone number. He could call her. He walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, taking out a beer before sitting down on the couch. He took out his phone and called Mandy. 

“Hello?” she answered on the third ring. 

“Hey, Mands, it’s Mickey,” he said. “I, uh, am back from Mexico. I don’t know where you are but it would be nice to see ya.” 

“It’s really good to hear your voice, Mick,” Mandy said, and Mickey could hear her smiling through the phone. “But you know I don’t live in Chicago anymore.”

“I know, I just thought you would hop on a train or some shit so you could see your brother who you haven’t seen in fucking months,” he didn’t mean to sound bitter, but that’s how it came out. 

“Calm down, I’m going to come visit you. I just meant that I can’t drop a dime and be there in 5 minutes. I’m in Philly, can probably be there in a day or two.” 

“Philly?” Mickey scoffed. “Trading one trash city for another?”  

“It’s nicer here than Chicago, just depends which neighborhood you go in.”

“And which neighborhood you livin’ in? One that’s like the South Side?”

“There’s a billion neighborhoods here that would remind you of the South Side, but I’m not living in one of them. It’s not like I’m living in fucking Lake Forrest, but I don’t feel like I’m going to get held at gunpoint everytime I walk out my front door.”

“Huh. Must be nice,” Mickey said it sarcastically, but he was genuinely glad his sister felt safe for once in her life. He might have even been a little jealous. “All right, let me know when you get into Chicago.” He hung up before she could say anything else. 

He noticed a text message had popped up on his phone that he had gotten while on the phone with Mandy. It was from Ian. Mickey’s heart began to race and he bit his lip and opened the text message. 

_ Ian: Hey, I don’t know if this is still your number or not. Probably not, considering. I saw you today. I could just be having an episode and making you up in my head. I was in that coffee shop on 29th. You were watching me. Are you back from mexico? This isn’t the first time I thought I saw you, it would be nice to know if it was real this time. I hope you get this.  _

Mickey stared at the text message, his stomach churning. He was unsure what to do. He didn’t know whether to text him, call him, find him or just ignore him. He doesn’t think he could handle any of the options. 

Texting him would probably be easiest. He wouldn’t have to hear his voice or see his face. 

~~_ Mickey:  _ _ I’m back from Mexico. That was me outside the coffee shop. Sorry. I was walking back home from seeing Yev and saw you. I couldn’t help myself from looking.  _ ~~

Mickey read the text over and then groaned and deleted the entire thing. 

_ Mickey: Yeah, it was me. I’m sorry.  _

Mickey decided that that was a better response and he inched his finger towards the send button. He watched as the message got delivered, and Ian almost immediately started typing back. 

_ Ian: Why didn’t u tell me u were back from mexico? _

_ Mickey: Didn’t think u cared  _

_ Ian: Of course I care _

_ Ian: It’s okay that u were there btw. U could have came in and said hi _

_Mickey: You were with ur boyfriend_  

_ Ian: Yeah _

_ Ian: I’m sorry  _

_ Mickey: for what?  _

_ Ian: I don’t know _

_ Ian: Can i see u?  _

_Mickey: is that a good idea?_  

_ Ian: I don’t know _

_ Mickey: _ ~~_ im gonna be honest with u man if i see u and i cant touch u ill probably lose my mind _ ~~

_ Mickey: i don’t think i want to see u _

It was a lie, but Mickey sent the text anyway. He was practically chewing through his thumb at this point, anxiously waiting for every text Ian sent him. His phone binged. 

_ Ian: oh  _

_ Ian: i guess i deserve that _

_ Ian: listen, i just want to know ur safe. Is it okay to be in chicago? You’re on the fucking wanted list  _

_ Mickey: im okay. I called in a few favors from some buddies of mine and got my name off the list. As long as I don’t fuck anything up, I’m safe.  _

_ Ian: thats good. im happy ur safe _

_ Mickey: are you? _

_Ian: yes_  

Mickey didn’t know what else to say. He ignored Ian’s last text message and turned off his phone. Maybe he shouldn’t have come back to Chicago. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know this was kinda short, but there's more to come. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter :)


End file.
